spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
Unknown Reappearance
Unknown Reappearance is the thirtieth episode of SBFW Quest. It aired on January 1, 2020, and was written by FireMatch. Transcript (Rocky is eating bacon) Rocky: What? It’s good for you. Cici: i’M vEgAn AnD tHaT’s IlLeGaL! (slaps the bacon out of his hands) Rocky: Hey! (slaps Cici with a glove) Cici: Where did you get that glove from? Rocky: From my rock hard ass. Cici: oh. Jasbre: HEY! I ASKED FOR YOUR ID! Dan: Shut up, I’m VEGAN! Jasbre: Fine, have it your way. (he throws a carrot at Dan’s face and attempts to grab his ID) Dan: Hey, you can’t have that! That’s private property! Jasbre: Privacy isn’t a thing anymore, now gimme! Dan: No! Jasbre: (slaps Dan in the face) I said GIMME THE ID OR I’M CALLING THE FA- (coughs) I mean, just give it to me or else. Dan: Ugh, fine. (gives up his ID) Jasbre: Thank you for your patronage. (walks over to Cici) How about your ID, sir? Cici: Jasbre, what’s gotten into you? I thought you were the king, not the thief of Fanonland! Jasbre: King? Never! ID, please. Cici: Ugh. Fine… (gives away his ID as well) (Meanwhile…) Matchy: Guys, it’s dinner time! Crazy: Finally. I’m starving. Purple: Crazy, no. We’re escaping, not eating. Crazy: Aww. But I want some lasagna. Matchy: The lasagna is a bitch. Now let’s go, guys. (Matchy gives the two a spoon and tells them to dig with him) Crazy: I’m already exhausted. Purple: How long do we have to do this for? Matchy: According to a prisoner, around 2 hours. Crazy: I can’t wait any longer. I need that lasagna NOW. Matchy: Crazy, no! Purple: It’s too late, he’s out the cell and into the cafeteria. Crazy: LASAGNA! HELL YEAH! (eats so fast that food gets on another prisoner’s face) Other prisoner: Grrr….. (punches Crazy so hard he flies back into the cell) Matchy: Crazy, welcome back! Crazy: (dizzy) Ugh…. (Meanwhile… again…) Jasbre: Good, I have all those guys’ IDs… now to give them to the big boss… Cici: Hiya Jasbre, what’s shakin’? Jasbre: (noticeably startled) AHHH! Don’t scare me like that! I was- I mean- ugh. Cici: Whatever man, we all do that sometimes. Why were you acting weird out there? Jasbre: Secret mission. Cici: Oh. Hopefully this doesn’t affect us or anything. Jasbre: I dunno. We’ll just wait and see, I guess. Cici: Okay, see ya later, Jas. Jasbre: Bye. (Cici leaves) That was a close one. He almost caught me. (Meanwhile… again… ugh, we need a new narrator.) (The trio have almost finished digging the hole) Crazy: How long have we been digging for? Matchy: Nearly two hours. Looks like the guy was right after all. Purple: Thank god. I think I’m getting arthritis early in my life. Crazy: I already have carpal tunnel… Matchy: And we’re done. Whew, surprised I don’t have either of those things right now. Purple: WHOA. Matchy: Holy crap! Crazy: o (They see a gaping hole… through the gaping hole they just made) Crazy: You think it’s a cave? Purple: Maybe it’s an underground railroad. Matchy: Purple, get yourself together, this isn’t the 19th century. Purple: What century are we in, then? Matchy: I have no clue. Crazy: I think there’s people down there! Purple: Say what now? (he sees someone digging in the hole, and realizes they’re looking at an underground society) HOLY SHIT GUYS! Matchy: What? Purple: There’s a society down there! Matchy: Are my parents down there? Better not be my mom, she’d embarrass me. Crazy: Both my parents embarrass me, gimme a break. Matchy: Let’s go down there, maybe they know a good way out. Purple: Good idea. (To be continued…) Jack: Mom, can I have a strawberry frosty? Mom: Those don’t exist, sweetie. Jack: (explodes) (End) Category:2020 Category:2020 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:2020 Transcripts Category:SBFW Quest Category:Episodes written by FireMatch